Wordless
by Shady Phee
Summary: One shot story, so far. Bella, a young, new high school student is perfect and beautiful. There is only, one, small thing about her. She's mute. After witnessing the murder of her parents, she hasn't spoke since. Edward, the high school, golden boy has kept his distance for two years. Until today. Today he grew enough courage to reach out to her. Changed to M for violence.
1. A Nightmare Before Christmas

**A/N: **I had a surprising amount of people asking me to continue this story. I'm not exactly sure how far I will go with it, but here it goes.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or the characters. But thanks to SM's amazing mind, I can play around in this beautiful fandom.

**Big Thanks** to jansails for pointing out grammatical errors. :)

**Warning: **Gruesome violence will ensue. Reader's discretion is advised

Love much,

Phee

**Story song: **_World So Cold _by 12 Stones

* * *

_Christmas Eve six years ago..._

**Ten-year-old ****Bella woke **with a start to thunderous banging.

Soon after, her mother, Elizabeth, was rushing into her room with terrified eyes, scooping her up like she weighed absolutely nothing.

Carrying her to the living-room and opening the door to the air-conditioning system, Elizabeth guided her daughter in the small space underneath.

"Mom?" Bella asked in a trembling, scared voice.

"Shh?" Elizabeth soothed, kissing her cheek. "Stay here and don't make a sound. No matter what. Do you understand?"

Bella nodded even though she didn't understand why. Then the door was closed and the only view she had was from the air duct vent.

She heard her mom's voice as the banging got louder and louder. "Someone's trying to break into our house." Hearing this scared Bella so bad she felt warm liquid run down her pants.

At that moment a man walked into view with an aluminum bat. It was her father, Alec.

He held Elizabeth and kissed her. "Where's Bella?" He asked his wife.

She looked silently to where Bella was hidden away.

He followed her gaze and looked directly into the vent, then nodded before hollering. "We've called the police! And they're on their way."

That didn't stop the banging at all, amplified it actually.

Stepping in front of Elizabeth, Alec held the bat up higher as the door exploded open.

A dark figure stood between the doorframe with a machete.

Bella whimpered, scooting closer to the wall as she thought, _This is a nightmare. This is a nightmare. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up! _

She watched in an almost surreal way as the intruder advanced on her parents.

Pushing Elizabeth out of harms way, Alec slammed the bat against the large man's side. The man doubled over but quickly regained himself and decided to return the favor, except his weapon of choice was much deadlier. Alec's hand was severed as if it was cucumber.

Bella covered her ears, unable to hear her fathers pained screams but she couldn't bring herself to look away as he crumbled to his knees as blood spewed all over the place. "Run, Elizabeth! Run." Was her father's last words before a machete crashed into his skull.

Elizabeth gasped, frozen stiff. Bella wanted so badly to scream at her mother to run, but couldn't force her voice to work as tears rained down her cheeks.

The man laughed, the most sinister sounding thing that would haunt Bella for the rest of her life. He was on Elizabeth in the blink of an eye, bringing her to the ground and paralyzing her from the neck down with quick work of a hunting blade.

Elizabeth laid motionless as helpless mewing sounds escaped her.

The man looked down at her for a long time, then looked up, right in the direction of Bella then walked forward. Bella squeezed her eyes shut and curled further into herself as the thump of his boots came closer and closer. She barely relaxed when he passed her by. He searched the three bedroom house quickly, returning to Elizabeth.

"Where is she?" He asked in a deep, evil voice, obviously noticing a little girl's light pink room.

Elizabeth was quick to respond without even a flickering glance to where her daughter was. "She's at a friend's."

"_Liar!" _He screamed.

Bella and Elizabeth winced as he crashed about the house, turning everything around and slamming every door open.

Elizabeth only then looked at Bella and mouthed, "I love you."

He returned to the living room right when the police pulled in front of the house. Hope flickered in Bella's heart only for it to be ripped away as the machete pierced Elizabeth's chest.

Then the murderer disappeared as if he was never there.

* * *

**Chapter Note: **This is by far the most intense thing I've written...and I've wrote some whoppers. I wasn't sure if this is what people wanted when they said for me to continue but I wanted to delve more into Bella's nightmare childhood so readers could see why she became mute.


	2. Reaching Out

**A/N:** This was originally a 500 word one shot that I had planned on entering into a contest but it didn't fit the criteria so I decided just to show ya'll it here. This is also the first third person fanfic I've published.

So far I only have these two chapters written, but I might have more. I'm not sure, because I have a lot on my plate, story wise.

Hope you like it,

Phee.

* * *

_Present_

**Edward Cullen sat **in his afternoon chemistry class. Watching the girl of his dreams sitting two chairs in front of him. She was twisting her long, dark hair off her pale neck into a messy bun.

Her name was Isabella Swan and she'd never spoken a word to him since she first came to Forks High two years ago.

She didn't do this to be a snob.

No, she was a full blown mute. After witnessing her parents being brutally murdered at the age of ten, she never spoke again. Edward had heard a lot of gossip, but he knew for certain that she'd been passed around from family member to family member for six years until her father's brother, Charlie Swan, took her in. While the rest of his family found her quietness unnerving, Charlie didn't mind it. As sad as he was for his niece and their loss, Charlie found her silent company relaxing.

Edward couldn't help the want to be near her. He knew he was the last thing she needed. A stupid boy working for her attention. He also knew that just being around her wouldn't be nearly enough. His attention was riveted back to her neck as she scratched it.

Just then, as if she could sense him watching, she turned around. Big brown eyes transfixed him. Haunted eyes that had seen so much horror. She was the most tragically beautiful creature he'd ever seen. Her top lip a little plumper than the bottom. Face tiny and demure.

He smiled awkwardly, feeling like an idiot. Her lips barely pulled up in return before she quickly looked back to the front of the class. Right in that moment he knew he couldn't hold back anymore. He started writing fiercely in his notebook, totally zoning out as all that matter were the words on his paper.

As the bell rang he wiggled through his classmates to get to Bella, slipping a paper on top her books and rushing out the room.

* * *

**Bella blinked at **the folded up paper then back at the empty doorway. She could feel eyes on her all period, then had turned around to see Edward's handsome face. Now the most wanted boy in school had just slipped her a note.

She rushed to the nearest bathroom to read his letter.

_Bella, _

_ I couldn't help myself. I have _strong_ feelings for you. You are so beautiful and sweet. I know I'm only a silly boy, but if you have any sort of feelings for me please meet me at my car after school. _

_ Edward._

* * *

**Edward stood at** his Volvo, waiting nervously.

Finally after what felt like an eternity, he saw Bella walking towards him. His heart thudded in his chest as she came closer.

He smiled nervously as she stood mere feet away from him.

She looked up at him for a moment before she spoke the softest most beautiful words he'd ever heard. "I have feelings for you too, Edward."


End file.
